1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sighting mechanisms and more particularly, not by way of limitation, to a bow sight which is attachable to a conventional bow frame above the handle and arrow rest and is adjustable both vertically and horizontally for range and windage, respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been various bow sights having beaded pins which are adjustable for both range and windage. It is generally the case that prior to the use of a bow in the field, the archer makes his range, or vertical, adjustments of his sighting mechanisms on a target range and then the sighting mechanism is locked into place. However, the windage, or horizontal, adjustments have to be made in accordance with the environmental conditions in the field prevailing at the time of use.
In the presently available sighting mechanisms, windage adjustments in the field require first loosening the range locking mechanism and then relocking after the windage adjustment has been made. This can be disastrous if the range adjustment of the mechanism is altered while setting the windage. In other words, if the range adjustment is accidentally moved, it requires a trip back to a calibrated target range in order to reset the range adjustments.
Other available bow sight mechanisms are rather delicately made and can often be thrown out of adjustment by scraping the bow against brush and the like in the field.